Giggles' Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions of Giggles and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Giggles is arguably one of the most popular characters, as she is friends with most of the Happy Tree Friends. This can be concluded to be since Giggles is happy, cheerful, and friendly towards everyone with very few exceptions. It can also be concluded that several male characters have crushes on her, as she has dated quite a few of them. Relationships Cuddles Initially, Cuddles and Giggles were depicted as friends, but as the series progressed, they started becoming depicted as a couple. CG.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles as a couple. Cuddles and Giles flirting.png|Cuddles and Giggles in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles kissing. Toothy Toothy and Giggles are friends most of the time they appear together, but sometimes there are mishaps. In Cold Hearted, Toothy keeps throwing snowballs at Giggles, despite the pain this causes her. In Blast from the Past, she comforts him after he injures himself. After Sniffles turns back time for the first time, they are seen holding hands and playing with Lumpy and Cuddles. Blast_From_The_Past.JPG|Giggles comforts a hurt Toothy. Lumpy Lumpy and Giggles are friends most of the time, but due to the fact that they are usually put on different sides of the story, their personalities have clashed and their friendship usually falls apart. A key example of this is in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|A rare instance of Giggles losing her cute. Lumpy saving Giggles.png|Lumpy saved Giggles! Genies.jpg|Giggles and Lumpy as genies. Good old days.PNG|Giggles, Lumpy, Cuddles, and Toothy in Blast from the Past. Maxresdefault11.jpg|Giggles and Lumpy trying to save Disco Bear's life. Petunia Petunia is Giggles' best friend on the show, but this is likely because of Flaky's tomboyish attitude and Lammy's late debut, so they did not have any other friends of their gender to play with. Gp.jpg|Petunia and Giggles having a tea party (while it lasts). Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png|Giggles and Petunia sunbathing. Hqdefault34.jpg|Giggles and Petunia in Wipe Out!. Handy Handy is usually seen getting along well with Giggles, but unlike Handy's relationship with Petunia, Giggles and Handy are portrayed as nothing more than good friends. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy is seen comforting Giggles at the funeral of their friends who died in the accident. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Giggles hugs him after he builds her a house, but the happiness does not last long as the house soon falls apart. In order to help, Handy hires everyone's help to build Giggles a better house. Everyone_is_sad_at_the_deaths.png|Handy comforting Giggles over the loss of their friends. Handyhug.png|Giggles expresses her gratitude to Handy. Nutty Nutty is one of the few characters who is not shown to be a friend of Giggles. They rarely appear together, and when they do, there is always some sort of trouble. In Class Act, Giggles is horrified at the sight of Nutty biting Sniffles under the belief that Sniffles was a candy cane. In Dunce Upon a Time, Giggles and Nutty are shown to be living together in poverty. Giggles becomes annoyed with Nutty after he swaps their emaciated cow for jelly beans when he was supposed to sell the cow at the market instead. Giggles_and_Nutty.png|Giggles attempting to remain calm over Nutty's stupid deal. Sniffles When both of them appear together, Sniffles appears to be a great and caring friend of Giggles. In I've Got You Under My Skin, he looks after her and becomes worried when she falls ill. Note that Sniffles is famous for not caring for his friends' deaths or injuries. Sick giggles.jpg|Sniffles and Lumpy worried about Giggles. Giggles'_eco_team.png|Sniffles cares about environment. Dream Job Massage.png|Sniffles and Giggles in Dream Job. Pop Pop's only major interaction with Giggles so far is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, in which Pop is hired by Giggles to clean Lumpy's environmental crimes, also bringing Cub along. In Wingin' It, Giggles gets annoyed at Cub hitting her seat with his toy airplane and Pop doing nothing to stop him. Cub_and_Giggles.png|Giggles doesn't understand that boys need to be boys. Cub Giggles' only interaction with Cub is in Wingin' It, in which Cub plays with his toy airplane and wakes her up, much to her annoyance. Flaky Despite Flaky and Giggles getting along well most of the time they are seen together, Giggles does not spend as much time with her as with Petunia. Early on, Flaky, Sniffles, and Giggles are together in a haunted house in Boo Do You Think You Are?. Later on, they are seen in an exploration team lead by Sniffles. Even later on, in Royal Flush, when Flaky is embarrassed about coming in, Giggles, along with Petunia and Lammy, feels awkward about it first. However, she quickly lets it go and encourages Flaky to come in and play poker with them. Sniffles_exploration_team.png|Maybe Giggles and Sniffles should have brought someone else. BDYTYA 3.png|Flaky in a ride with Sniffles and Giggles. The Mole The Mole is a friend of Giggles, and he appears to have a reoccurring crush on her. In Blind Date, he was supposed to have a date with her, but due to his blindness, he goes out with a confused Lumpy instead. The Mole, thinking that he is actually on a date with Giggles, puts his arm around Lumpy and seems to enjoy it when Lumpy (whose actions are being controlled by birds picking at his exposed brain at the time) rubs his foot on his. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, Giggles hires The Mole (despite his lack of vision) to help clean the lake. At the end of the episode, however, Giggles realizes her mistake when The Mole uses the trash pick she gave him to pierce her heart out, mistaking it for a piece of litter. In Cold Hearted, after Toothy interrupts Giggles' date with Cro-Marmot, she is then seen going out on a date with The Mole. In Mime to Five, Giggles and The Mole sit together at a circus Giggles_and_The_Mole.png|A blinded Giggles is enjoying her date with The Mole. Everylittlebithurt giggles and mole.png|Yes, give pointy objects to a blind mole. The best idea you've have ever had. Disco Bear :Main article: Disco Bear-Female characters Relationship In Disco Bear's debut in Stayin' Alive, Giggles is somewhat nicer towards him (as opposed to in later episodes) when he attempts to hit on Petunia and her. She is even seen smiling when Disco Bear pulls her close to dance with her. However, he accidentally spins her into a teapot and Petunia into an electric fence, causing both to hold a grudge against him. In later episodes, such as Ipso Fatso, she is seen rolling her eyes and becoming annoyed whenever Disco Bear attempts to flirt with Petunia and her. Disco_Bear_mimicking_Giggles.png|Disco Bear fails to realize that he isn't hitting on her the right way. Russell Russell's only major interaction with Giggles is in Sea of Love, in which they are on a date and Russell decides to make a bouquet of sea anemones for her, only for his plans to be interrupted by an anglerfish. Their second date is in You're Kraken Me Up, only this time they are interrupted by a giant squid. They finally have a perfect meeting in Put Your Back Into It, in which Giggles comes to Russell's house for dinner. Sea_of_Love_Russell_and_Giggles.png|Russell and Giggles are enjoying a romantic ride. Russell date.png|Russell and Giggles on another date. PB_Russell_and_Giggles.png|And another. Lifty and Shifty Like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty are usually seen stealing from Giggles. In Junk in the Trunk, they steal her cat along with everyone else's pets. In Gems the Breaks, they tie her and Petunia up and steal their profits from selling lemonade. Giggles_and_Petunia_being_robbed.png|A better ending for the lemonade stand. Mime Despite Giggles being attracted to Mime's new wig in Easy Comb, Easy Go, Giggles has not on any other occasion shown any feelings towards Mime other than friendship. Her flirting with Mime was likely to get back at Disco Bear, mocking his baldness. Mime_and_Giggles.png|Giggles and Mime having breakfast at Petunia's. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot appears to be one of the many male characters to have feelings for Giggles, although this is not shown in early episodes. In Snow What? That's What!, Giggles, worried for his safety, chases after Cro-Marmot after accidentally throwing a snowball at him and causing him to slide off a cliff. However, after she is impaled and killed by icicles during the chase, Cro-Marmot acts as if nothing has happened and continues pelting Giggles' corpse with snowballs. In Cold Hearted, she goes on a date with him, but after Toothy interrupts it, she dumps him to be with The Mole. Giggles and Petunia kiss him after he wins in Wipe Out!. Unfortunately, since he is frozen in a block of ice, their lips get stuck to the ice and they are forced to tear them off to get away. Giggles_and_Cro-Marmot_(Cold_Hearted).png|This is not going to last... Icekiss.png|Neither will this. Flippy Flippy is good friend of Giggles, but their friendship is always disrupted by Flippy's turvy. In On My Mind, Flippy is shown to have a crush on Giggles. On_My_Mind.png|Giggles is having a date with death. Indexthis.jpg|Giggles is happy to see Flippy. Fliqpy Fliqpy kills Giggles every time he sees her with no regrets of doing so. In Flippin' Burgers, despite believing Giggles to be covered in "blood", he goes to kill Cuddles first. He also has a flashback of Generic Tree Friends being killed, with three being Giggles look-a-likes. Splendid Like most characters, Giggles is a fan of Splendid despite his inability to do his job properly. In most of their appearances together, Giggles is the damsel in distress with Splendid having to save her (and accidentally kill her seconds after). Helping_Helps.jpg|In Splendid's hands, Giggles is doomed. Lammy So far, Lammy and Giggles have only interacted in Royal Flush, in which they play poker along with Flaky and Petunia. After the game is over and Mr. Pickels attempts to kill Giggles, Lammy attempts to save her, only to shred Giggles in the process. Royal_Flush_Playing.png|Lammy's only interaction with Giggles so far. Mr. Pickels Mr. Pickels appears to dislike Giggles, as he does with everyone else who interacts with Lammy. In Royal Flush, he attempts to kill her by cutting her with a deck of cards before Lammy does it herself by accident. Giggles_meetin_Mr_Pickles.png|Giggles meets Mr. Pickels. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe